1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to a multi-shared pixel architecture with a dual readout path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In digital electronic devices, as pixel counts increase while pixel sizes shrink, the readout speed in a pixel layout will be negatively affected. One way to improve the frame rate is to reduce the readout time by using a high speed circuit; the conventional high speed design is complicated and difficult, however, and also results in an increased cost and chip area. Therefore, there is a need for a novel image sensor to solve the problem.